1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display-positioning mechanism, for positioning of a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various techniques have been disclosed for implementing positioning of screen portions of displays.
For example, in a technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-4087, as shown in FIG. 6, an LCD 100 is mounted at an LCD holder 102, this LCD holder 102 is mounted at a circuit board 104, and the circuit board 104 is mounted at a front casing 106. Thus, relative positioning of a display aperture portion 106A of the front casing 106 and the LCD 100 is implemented.
Further, in a technology described in JP-A No. 2001-285430, as shown in FIG. 7, relative positioning of an LCD member 110 and a display aperture portion 116 of a casing body 114 is implemented using a window frame member 112.
However, with the technology of JP-A No. 2000-4087, there is a disadvantage in that an offset in positioning between the LCD 100 and the display aperture portion 106A will occur if there is an offset in positioning between the LCD holder 102 and the front casing 106.
Furthermore, with the technology described in JP-A No. 2001-285430, although offsets in positioning between the display aperture portion 116 and the LCD member 110 will not occur, it is necessary to use the window frame member 112, so the number of components is increased.